When Two Worlds Collide
by PyroTheAnimeKpopFan
Summary: AU. What will happen if Yusei and his friends met their own counterparts in their alternate dimension? Full summary inside!


**Summary:** Slightly AU. After the Signers defeated Z-ONE from destroying the city, everything goes back to normal living with their peaceful lives. However the Signer's world went upside down when a vortex took them and their friends to an alternate world known as Edolas Earth. They soon realized that Z-ONE wasn't lying about the terrible future but they never expected it was actually from another dimension! Things get weirder when they see their own counterparts who look exactly like them but with a different personality. Will Yusei and co. help their counterparts defeat the monstrous villains and the wicked dragon who causes mass destruction?! Or will Darkus defeats them and conquer all the worlds? This is a war between the Gods and Dragons. This also takes after the Arc Cradle battle plus the new card called Cosmic Blazar Dragon will represent on the last chapter.

**A/N:** Technically I got this idea from one of my dreams I had earlier including watching Fairy Tail and Constantine but sometimes we fans do have a lot of fantasies from anime and other stuff. Don't get me wrong because I have a mind full of stuff. The idea came from the music called EXO-K or M 'MAMA' when I started listening to Korean Pop including B.A.P Power... Hey that music was really awesome, yo! There will be cursing, violence, blood & gore, character's deaths even from flashbacks, and back story for the main character's counterpart's past. Some of them will be out of character and this will show some parody in it. No clue how many chapter there be but I will apologize about some confusing details though...

**Disclaimer:** Anyway, OCs are rightfully mine but the dragon cards belong to those who created or draw on the website which I found them on Google. Pokémon, and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's doesn't belong to me otherwise I might hire anyone to give me some awesome ideas or turn Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's into Dragon Riders...

**Rated**: M/T... mainly M for inappropriate things like blood and gore (I'm not allowed to write lemon scenes which I am very disappointed but only little of it)

**Genre**: Romance, Supernatural, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Dark Fantasy, Apocalyptic Science Fiction, Action, Comedy horror/Parody[Depends if I wanted to make a special chapter] and Adventure

**Couple's**: Yusei x Aki, Jack x Angie(OC), Crow x Mira(OC), Sapphire(OC) x Ruby(OC), Bruno x Sherry, and lots of OC pairings

**Characters that will appear in this story aka the ones I do not own:**

**Protagonists**

**Sapphire aka Yusei - age 20  
Crimson aka Jack - age 21  
Emerald aka Crow - age 20  
Ruby aka Aki(Akiza) - age 19  
Leo - age 16  
Luna - age 16**

**Supporting characters**

**Gold aka Sherry - age 20  
Sect 'Injun' Fudo - age 12  
Yoshi Hogan(Crow's brother) - age 12  
****Black aka Kiryu(Kalin) - age 20**  
**White aka Misty - age 20**  
**Crystal aka Carly - age 19  
Silver aka Bruno - age 20  
Soel and Larg**

**Antagonists**

**Kousuki Fudo - age 23  
Kami Sayers aka Divine(Sayer) - age 32  
Death, Emperor of the Underworld - Immortal  
Skeleton Knight - Immortal  
Siege aka Rex Goodwin - age 53  
Divine - age Unknown**

**OCs that I own:**

**Team Legendary Dragons**

**Shina Kuso - age 21  
Mira Kuso - age 18  
Angie Yukimaru - age 19**

**Kai Fudo - age 5  
Zoe Ao - age 20  
Tao Reapers - 20  
Ken Katakan - 22  
Shun Mizu - age 21  
Layla Chiyu - age 21  
Diana Chikyu - age 21  
Kazuki Tobu - age 22  
Clarinda Kasai - age 21  
Yoshirou Aka - age 21  
Heather Taiko - age 21  
Shaun Kaze - age 20  
Linda Shinrei - age 19  
Michael Makkuro - age 21  
Rachael Mashiro - age 20  
Xavier Shimo - age 21  
Cleo Inazuma - age 20**

**Characters mentioned**

**Karin (OC)  
Kamui  
Possible other characters from 5D's or OCs**

* * *

**Feature Cards that I own which I've drawn**

* * *

**Twilight Star Dragon** - Lv. 10  
Appearance: Similar to StarDust Dragon except its body is made of metal and covered in black color, red eyes, silver claws, and metal black wings with shining light.  
Info: Leader of the ancient dragons who served Haos for centuries. Star is the keeper of the element of Wind and is Sapphire's ace dragon. He and Sapphire have the same personality when they fused together after the dragons agreed to help his master and his friends to save the world from Darkus.

**Blazing Rose Dragon** - Lv. 10  
Appearance: Similar to Black Rose Dragon except its body is made of metal and covered in red color, blue eyes, golden claws, and metal red wings with rosy petals.  
Info: One of the ancient dragons who served Haos for centuries. Rose is the keeper of the element of Fire and is Ruby's ace dragon. She and Ruby have the same personality when they fused together and she happens to be Star's lover.

**Demonic Flare Dragon** - Lv. 10  
Appearance: Similar to Red Demon Dragon except its body is made of metal and covered in midnight red color, green eyes, black claws, and metal dark wings with flames.  
Info: One of the ancient dragons who served Haos for centuries. Flare is the keeper of the element of Darkness and is Crimson's ace dragon. He and Crimson have the same personality when they fused together and he is Star's rival and best friend.

**Dreaded Winged Dragon** - Lv. 10  
Appearance: Similar to Black Winged Dragon except its body is made of metal and covered in midnight blue color, yellow eyes, grey claws, and metal dark blue with feathers.  
Info: One of the ancient dragons who served Haos for centuries. Raven is the keeper of the element of Water and is Emerald's ace dragon. He and Emerald oth have the same personality and is Star's allied friend.

**Angelic Fairy Dragon** - Lv. 10  
Appearance: Similar to Ancient Fairy Dragon except its body is made of metal and covered in yellow color, grey eyes, white claws, and metal white wings.  
Info: One of the ancient dragons who served Haos for centuries. Angel is the keeper of the element of Light and is Luna's ace dragon.

**Machine Life Dragon** - Lv. 10  
Appearance: Similar to Life Stream Dragon except its body is made of metal and covered in green color, violet eyes, brown claws, and metal yellow wings.  
Info: One of the ancient dragons who served Haos for centuries. Machine is the keeper of the element of Earth and Leo's ace dragon.

**Flame Quasar Dragon** - Lv. 10  
Info: One of the ancient dragons that served Haos from another world but transformed into a stone after the 12 dragons were defeated by the 12 gods.

**Darkus the Hell Dragon of Darkness** - Lv. 12  
Info: A demon dragon that serves his master from the gates of hell. Darkus was once on God's side but his pride turn him insane and made humanity go into bloody wars. He was sent to hell after God rejected him and for his sins he committed. He seek for vengeance and will kill anyone in his way including his twin sister.

**Haos the Heaven Dragon of Light** - Lv. 12  
Info: An angel dragon that serves her master from the gates of heaven. Haos was on God's side to create a more peaceful and happy life for the human race. She fought against Darkus when humanity was killing off each other and sealed her twin brother to hell where he will forever be doomed in nothing but darkness.

* * *

In the headquarters of ProChampionDuelistAKAPyro now changed to PyronicTao...

Inside my office as the camera zooms in

Me: Sorry for the delay... I was busy over the weekend and just signed up for Asian fanfics online. I also had been listening to K-Pop for the past months which is why I haven't update any new stories. Rewritten and edited this story since yesterday.

Zelo: It was three week ago, Pyro

Me: Whatever *sees him* Why u so cute!

Tao: Since he became the maknae... -_-

Enjoy the fic dudes and dudets! ^^' I hope. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Dragon Wars; When Two Worlds Collide by PyronicTao which is me...

* * *

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Dragon Wars**_

_**When Two Worlds Collide**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Prologue and Welcome to Edolas**_

* * *

_POV(Unknown)_

When the skies and the grounds were one old legend, through that 12 forces, nurtured the tree of life which were the dragons have ruled both worlds on Earth. However an eye of red forces created the evil which covered the heart of the tree of life and the heart slowly grew trying, making the dragons less powerful, to withstand and embrace the heart of the tree of life, the legends here by divide the tree in half and hide each side. Hence, time is over turn and space turns a skill... The 12 forces divided in two which made the two dragons who balance light and darkness from within, into two worlds where it seems alike, the legends channel upon, the dragons shall now see the same sky but shall stand on different grounds while the humans shall stand on the same ground but shall see a different sky... The day the grounds were kept a single file before one sky. In two worlds that seem alike. The legends will greet each other, the day the red forces purified and the 12 forces reunite into one perfect view...

Long ago when time and space has created the universe, the dragons have ruled the lands of a planet called Earth... Each dragon have claimed their own territory where they live on their own from others... But when humans have populated and existed the world, one of them accidently killed a young dragon causing a war that started between two races, fighting for dominance to which who will control the world. Six dragons were known as the guardians who serve their lady dragon, known as Haos the Heaven Dragon of Light, that have protected their allies from humans fought against the war and managed to overpower the human race however 6 humans known as the Dragon Tamers captured them to end the war...

Until an evil was awakened...

A demonic dragon, who is known as Darkus the Hell Dragon of Darkness, summoned all demons from hell to destroy humanity and dragons causing natural disasters and chaos spread towards all over the world. The Dragon Tamers realized that only the 6 guardians can defeat the evil dragon, and together they were able to seal the monster to the depths of hell. Humans and dragons lived in peace as they put their past behind and moved on with their lives...

Shikashi... A man changed everything and turn the world into a living nightmare full of chaos and darkness... Sadly the warriors were defeated when the demonic dragon knew their strategies. The Tamer's children are now the last ones to end the war from being destroyed.

But one day, the Dragon Tamers will meet their counterparts when the time has come. A new world shall open up...

* * *

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones~_

_Enough to make my systems blow~_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age (2x)_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive (2x)_

Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_In a different time, there is a world known as Edolas..._

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan  
Neo Fusion City  
Year 2035 December 31st**

Neo Fusion City was one of the 12 cities that have extreme technology and with the most monsters live within the city including magic. The buildings were much taller than the skyscraper from Dubai, flying cars on the air, advance motorcycles that they still ride on the grounds but with a long road to keep them running from city to city, and holographic nature that seems safer than real ones. It was the perfect place for most citizens to live...

"HEY! No one skateboarding on public grounds!," yelled an officer as he chases two figures from the streets. Many civilians moved out of the way when the Security Police car chased after the troubled teenagers. One happens to be a male and the other is a female. The boy has tan skin, black hair with lightning gold highlights**[upside down crab-hair]**, and sapphire eyes also he wears a white shirt under a black jacket which are sleeved up to his elbows, blue jeans, a silver dog color, black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers. The girl next to him has fair skin, short red hair with bangs on her sides as her black hairband holds them up, and amber eyes also she wears a red t-shirt, black shorts, red fingerless gloves, and red boots. These kids happens to be Yusei Fudo and Aki Izayoi who come from a rich family in their generation life. The Fudo and Izayoi family have been allies since the war between the dragons and humans for ruling their land until they form an alliance by defeating the demonic dragon.

"What are you gonna do about it, **Trudge**!," mockingly said Yusei who seems to be enjoying messing with the officer. The officer happens to be Tetsu Trudge who he seems to be the only officer who shows a dislike in teens especially the rich kids and troublemakers(more like delinquents), his story is classified... The two teens dodged all the people who are in their way without damaging property although the officer... Not so much. Before they could make it to their destination, their phones rang in the middle of the cat and mouse chase, Yusei tapped his phone as his older brother's face appeared on-screen... who doesn't look happy at all...

* * *

Communication side views:

Yusei: *nervous yet calm tone* Hey there bro, hehe, is there something wrong?

?: Something wrong I'll tell you whats wrong. Dad was wondering where you and your soon-to-be-bride Aki are? And besides everyone is waiting...

Yusei: *embarrassed* Dude don't remind me that and besides... she's with me, Kousuki...

* * *

Kousuki Fudo is the oldest brother of Yusei and the eldest son of the Fudo Family. He looks very similar like his brother and father except he has red fiery highlights and dark brown hair that stick up in the air while the rest are bangs, and has steel-blue eyes although his bang is covering his left eye. He wears a black expensive tuxedo with pants and black shoes including a blue tie. He was waiting at the wedding ceremony where his brother and Aki are supposed to get married early since their parents have set up the wedding already... Kousuki, however, was pissed because he has to be Yusei's best man for today.

* * *

Kousuki: Yeah but I'm pissed because of being your best man plus, you and Aki are supposed to get married today.

Yusei: *sigh* I know but were almost to the church where you guys are...

Kousuki: Tch. You better come or I might kick your ass now...

Communication off.

* * *

"... Stupid kid, always the one to be late," he mumbled.

"You said it, nii-san," a child's voice said. The eldest son looked to see his young sibling. The boy was wearing a white vest under a black jacket, black pants, green tie, and black shoes. He also has his father's eyes steel-blue, light tan skin, and has short brown hair with his favorite goggles. His name is Sect 'Injun' Fudo and he is the younger brother of Kousuki and Yusei and is the youngest son of the Fudo Family. The eldest son sighed in irritation when he saw his young brother still wearing his favorite goggles that their uncle gave him. Although he decided not to scold him for wearing it on a wedding ceremony since his 15-year-old brother said he doesn't mind him wearing it making Kousuki cursed under his breath.

"Is everyone here, Sect," he asked the young boy.

"Yes everyone is here except onii-san and onee-chan," Sect replied. Kousuki gets frustrated once he checked the clock that said 7:50 and it was almost 8 which means the wedding will start at any minute now. "Those two better be here or I might kill them the next time I see them," he growled in anger making Sect back away from him.

_~ 6 minutes later ~_

The doors swung open revealing Yusei and Aki who were sweating when they escaped from Trudge's wrath. The soon-to-be married couple rushed to the changing room with their super powers as they changed their clothes rather quickly. Once they were done dressing, the blue-eyed boy rushed into the bachelor party but was stopped by his older brother. "You're late, Yusei," said Kousuki who was angry at his young brother.

"I can see that, Kousuki, and besides you know I like things to go fast," he complained and his older brother shook his head before telling him to go inside and wait till the bride comes. "Its show time." Once he opened the doors he was surprised that Aki's oppa have decorated the wedding perfectly with the help of his friends, "No wonder Aki picked Kenta (Ken for short) to be her wedding planner," he mumbled, simply amazed at how his 'hyung' made the place well-organized. He then sees Tao, who happen's to be Aki's ex-boyfriend, giving him a death glare, the blue-eyed groom remembered the time that he and Tao were rivals back then when they compete each other for who will be Aki's boyfriend and in the end he lost to him, he admits that he was jealous of him because Aki said she likes boys who know taekwondo and are badass. He was also pissed off when his best friend S told him that he and the others saw them making out when they were in China. "Its been a while since we last saw each other, Tao," Yusei said.

"Its only been two years, Yusei," he answered back but his glare turn into a sad expression "Even though I still have feelings for Aki, I want to see her happy... I have to say I still envy you but... promise me that you'll always be there for her and hey, maybe when you have a kid I want to be his or her uncle and teach them my awesome technique skills" Yusei was quite surprised at this, after all, Tao moved on and found another woman, surprisingly who would have guessed he'd start a relationship with Zoe... Not that she's bad just... Opposite attraction.

"Thanks... I'll keep that in mind," he said. After that being said, he went to his parents assigned seats and see's them quite relief that he made it in time and not cause any trouble like last time. "Where have you been, young man, we thought you and Aki are caught from destroying public properties," Hikari Fudo said to her son to which he nervously smile and scratch the back of his head in response. His father Yami Fudo gave a stern look at him which made his son look down from making his parents worry sick so he decided to not do this again... At least for now. "Yusei... I know that you want to have fun and freedom which me and your mother understand but there's a time that children need to grow up, have a job, get married, and having kids," Yami said.

"I know father but really at this young age," he questioned his father although he knew that he nor Aki didn't have a choice but for the young couple they find it really the most awkwardness thing they have ever been. Truth be told, he didn't (never) agreed to get married by a certain young age but who could blame him, ever since he was 8, he had asked her to marry him when they get older but they never expected to get married in their teenage life. He sighed and waited for his bride to come, right know he feels a little nervous about marrying his childhood friend.

* * *

"Do I really have to do this, mom?" the red-head asked.

The girls were inside the changing room where Aki is putting on her wedding dress. The color of her wedding dress**[Just imagine what she's wearing]** is dark red with black designs, wearing a crown which is full of roses, and black gloves. Her mother, Setsuko, is helping her get ready while three of her friends were somewhat impatiently waiting for her.

**[Note: In this dimension, they allow women to wear their favorite color during their wedding. I'm not sure in real life they allow women to wear those. -_-']**

"Of course, sweetie, but you should know that your father and I agreed to this with Yami and Hikari," she answered.

Aki sighed, knowing that she can't turn back and has to get married for the next 3 minutes. When she and Yusei were just playing video games at the Fudo's residence, their parents have assigned them to get married early which almost made the young couple spit their drinks on the game console. They started to argue considering that they made a decision to get married at the age of 20 and 21 but their parents told them they have no choice but to do it, making the young couple cursed under their breath. Aki, however, feels nervous and anxious since everyone is going to watch them but what made her almost scared was the honeymoon although the blue-eyed boy said he will wait until she is ready to make love much to her relief.

She looked at the clock which read 7:58, only two minutes left before the big day "Alright your all set," her mother said, she then hugged her daughter saying that she's so proud of her which made Aki told her not to embarrass herself in front of her friends. Aki head out of the changing room as she waits before the music begins playing.

**[I'm going to skip this since I'm terrible writing about weddings considering I never been in one before... I think]**

As everyone have quieted down, the priest begin to speak to bless the young couple who are slightly giving a nervous smile while looking at their friends who are either snickering, smirking, giving thumbs up, or recording them just to poke fun of them much to their annoyance. Kousuki was just looking at the clock as if he knows what going to happen next which made his younger brother's friends look at him in suspicious. Something tells them that something big is going to happen but what?

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to bring this couple to spend their lives for eternity through the bonds of love by the holy... SHIT!," yelled the priest after he said the last word when he saw a huge shadowy creäture coming towards them. In response, everyone saw the huge creäture coming their way causing a lot of panic as it hit the building. "Get down!," Yami yelled as he shielded his wife and son from the impact while the rest did the same thing. Once the smoke cleared, the huge creäture rises up from the ground as it said "**Doomsday is coming!**" which made the people froze in horror when it talked and from that sentence. After that being said, the monster shotted fire towards the humans who are either injured or killed.

"What the hell is going on!" Asked one of the people, they were all running everywhere trying to find an exist but the monster was blocking it. "**Humans shall be brought to justice!**" Sect's eyes widened in realization, when he read the stories about the seven seals at the age of ten, it is said that judgement will be released on the day of God's wrath and if the seals are broken, the four horsemen will rise upon and punish those who are wicked. Before he could tell this to his family, they hear people screaming and robotic noises. Yami looked at his watch which turn out to be a holographic device and got a message from an old friend of his, the message says 'Its time' which he knew what that meant.

He looked at his second son who is still shocked from what just happened, he then turn his head to see Hikari and tells her to take the kids and leave which she reluctantly nodded as she left the building to go to Draco Island. "Father whats going on," asked Yusei, but his father told him to get Aki out of here and go to Draco Island which the boy complain that he won't leave until he comes with them. Yami sighed in frustration, knowing that his son is too stubborn as always but...

"There's no damn time and if you don't leave then you and Aki will both die from the demon's wrath, just go!," he shouted, before the boy can reply, Aki reminded him that they have no choice but to leave and since the building is almost going to collapse. Sighing in anger, he raced away from the building while Yami stayed behind... as his eyes began to glow bright blue.

Somewhere around the city, the young couple continued to run from the catatosphrosy without turning back but as they moved forward, they see blood splattered everywhere and human parts lying on the concrete floor. The buildings were torn apart and burn to the ground while the air thickens as the skies turn red including the seas. As they were about to cross on water in hyper speed, Aki's older brother shouted their name. They both ran up to Kenta who was slightly worried about his sister. "Ken, what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to go with the rest of our friends?" the red-head questioned her older brother.

"I know, but Linda sense something wrong and told me to tell you this... She said that when we were at the church, she saw a vision of someone making a deal with an evil dragon and predicted what will happen next which that huge monster appeared out of nowhere," Kenta explained as he looked around the city. They then hear a dragon roar and a demon cry in pain as the blueish dragon rises from the building which happens to be the church that the young couple left. "_**You will pay for what you've done demon!**_," roared the blueish dragon, the demon who had fallen roared menace at the dragon who then tor it apart with his huge claws.

"Dad..." he mumbled. At that point, 5 dragons arrived to help his father by sending the other demons back to where they belong... Everything turn white as the dragons shooted their signature moves...

* * *

**Play Kotoko - We Survive in YouTube or whatever you use to listen to music**

* * *

_**Yusei code name Sapphire's POV**_

It has been 5 years since my life changed, 5 years that those monsters took over the world, 5 years the apocalypse began, and 5 years after my father's death. Just thinking about what happened to my father made me angry and have the desire to kill every single monster in the city but the one person that I seek revenge on is my older brother... **Kousuki**. Ever since that day, I've seen what he did to our father and murdered him instead of saving his life from falling into the depths of fire **[**_more like Hell_**]**. Honestly, I was shocked that my brother worked for the enemy all these years and said that he wanted power but in order to get what he wants, he has to awaken the monstrous dragon who once took over the world and bring hell on Earth to both humans and dragons.

I stared out the window, seeing everything destroyed and the skies were still red as blood. I then looked down to see those bastard demons enslaving humanity from the distance, truth be told, I had the ability to see things faraway from this island known as Draco Island... Home of the Dragons, who were once the guardians that protected New Fusion however no one in the city except us believes in them anymore...

Before I can lay down at the couch to sleep, I heard small footsteps coming from my left... I glanced at the person who was approaching my direction, it happened to be a small boy who is 5 years old, has beige skin, black hair with a red fire-like bang on his forehead and two bangs covering his ears, and his eyes are very rare for a human to have... Blue on his right and brown on his left. He also wears a red shirt, black tennis shoes, and blue jeans. That boy happens to be my son, Kai Fudo.

Ever since me and Aki made love that day **[**_after we entered Draco Island and stayed there for almost our lives_**]**, she told me that she was pregnant of my child which made me shocked, I then realized that our child will be born in 9 months but she said she didn't want our child born in the middle of a war. Honestly, I wanted my son to live in a world where is calm and peace, not a world where there's blood and hell... I just hope this doesn't affect his future and I'll make sure that when all this is over... me, Aki, and Kai will leave this city and move to somewhere faraway from here, maybe Italy or South Korea.

"Dad," Kai spoke to me.

I looked at him with a questioned expression. "What is it, Kai?" I said. He looked at the ground for a moment before he spoke "When will the war end?" I sighed since I knew that he doesn't want to see blood splattered on the ground nor seeing dead people lying outside. Truth be told, Kai doesn't like to see any of those and the poor boy was traumatized because a year ago, me and Aki went to the city to find any survivors but just when we took a few people with us, a demon creäture named Skeleton Knight appeared before us and said to leave the citizens or else, I asked him what will happen if we refuse to leave them. The demon told us that if we refuse then Kai will suffer a brutal death and brought out Kai, who is crying from the demon's grasp, making me and Aki shocked yet horrified by this.

How did he get Kai? That answered my question when Skeleton Knight said that he found him following us and was ordered to capture the boy since his power is far more superior than me, my friends, and the dragons but Skeleton Knight decided to see our reaction _if_ Kai was killed.

What's worse is that he showed Kai every citizen in city slaughtered, how the world is cruel and even made him think of our deaths. This made me furious towards that demon but sadly Aki and I made our decision and left the citizens behind, they understood we can't bear to lose Kai so they told us to take the child and leave. Before we left the city, Skeleton Knight gave me an insult that for a cold-hearted man like me, who committed suicide long ago, I showed my weakness when it comes to my son's safety making me frowned yet angry at this. After we return back to the island, I was strict with my son telling him that what he did was wrong and he would've been killed which made him lower his head in shame but I told him to promise me and Aki to never do to that again.

I sat up and pat my son's head while saying "Don't worry, Kai, me and your mother are going to do whatever it takes to get our home back, just you wait."

Kai was convinced so he smiled and gave a cute expression which made me wonder why my older brother wanted my son's power. I shrugged off the idea, knowing my brother he wouldn't dare try to take him by force... could he?

_**No POV**_

The raven haired man went downstairs to see his mechanic friend making a device, "Is the device done yet, Bruno?" asked Yusei. Bruno, code-named Silver, is one of Yusei's closest friends since childhood, he was wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans, brown gloves, and blue tennis shoes... The mechanic was inventing something that Yusei wanted to give to his son if he ever comes across into battle and can take care of himself. "It's almost finished, just needs some few adjustments and it will be ready for 20 minutes," he answered.

"That's all I need to know, Bruno," he said, Yusei looks at his right arm which is a tattoo of a phoenix, he was wonder why he and his friends have these types of tattoos since they already have supernatural powers but the dragon inside him told him that he will found out until the time has come. "Something tells me that our marks can give us the help we can need but what." Suddenly an idea flashed from his head like lightning, what if they bring heroes who save the world many times from another world?

"Hey Bruno, how would you like to invent a dimensional portal?" He asked his mechanic friend. "Really, you want me to build a dimensional portal that can bring our counterparts here by helping us defeat the demonic dragon but will also rip apart time and space causing our world collide with theirs... That's the stupidest idea you come up with!" replied Bruno as he begins to laugh at this sudden request but he sees Yusei glaring at him that says 'Those it look like I'm joking'

"Oh... You're serious... Well it take some time to find the right tools so my theory this will take only 6 hours but we need to give these stones to someone who is familiar to Aki," he said as he showed the 6 stones with symbol power to his friend. Yusei gave him a weird look as if he was out of his mind but decided to do it considering he would have to wear a disguise in case Aki's counterpart gets suspicious. But before he can do anything, he ended up falling asleep without realizing it in the first place.

"In the mean time, why don't you just..." He stopped his sentence after he sees him sleeping in the couch making Bruno sigh in frustration. "Why does every time I talk about something that involves science, he always falls asleep? Its stresses me out..."

* * *

_In a another time, there is a world known as Earth..._

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan  
Neo Domino City  
Year 2021 December 31st, 6 hours before the vortex opens...**

New Domino City was one of the popular cities that has multiple duelists who compete each other for becoming the King and Queen of Riding Duels. But this time, the champions will face off against the strongest and most powerful duelists who are known as the Emperor and Empress of Riding Duels in both Korea and China.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the World Riding Grand Prix! Duelists from all over the world have come here to compete against each other to win and become champion of the world!" the MC guy told to the audience as the crowd cheered and roared when the teams appeared on their stations. "But... These duelists aren't the easiest to defeat in one day. They are known as the most powerful duelists in history who have defeated every champion in all around the world with only a swipe of a card! Please welcome the strongest team of all time, champions of Korea and China, Team Legendary Dragons!"

The crowd began cheering as the team is shown on-screen. The duelists didn't show their appearance since their protective helmets are hiding their faces. Some of the citizens are excited to see who they look like whether they won or defeated while others wished them good luck. "And their opponents who are still in first place of Riding Duels, they have saved the world from mass destruction, they are known as the Signers, please welcome Team 5D's!" The girls began screaming by the sight of them while the guys wanted to see their awesomeness battle between the two teams.

"Alright! I can't wait to see what will happen during this battle," cheered a pre-teen boy. "I know right," a pre-teen girl said, they are the pit with the rest of their friends are. The boy and girl happen to be Rue and Ruka, who are wearing their uniforms that any pit crew wear and cheering for their team. As the MC told the teams who will battle, the screen showed them which members of team battles their opponents. "And the team who will compete each other is..."

**[I'm skipping to the last duel since I don't feel like writing about Jack's and Crow's battle or the other duelists. And I apologize about the duel scene since its my first time writing about it so don't hate me]**

"Unbelievable! Crow and Micheal have lost the duel as both their life points hit to zero!," the MC announced, the crowd were completely shocked and amazed by this... No duelist in this tournament has ever lost in a draw before and certainly this will be posted for the world's history of all time! "These duelist will have 5 minutes before they will compete each other so we will be right back after these messages!"

Both turbo duelists return to their station as the 5 minute time limit began. As Crow return to his team, Jack was so pissed about the loss he and his opponent, Angel, when their life points have hit to zero just like Crow and Micheal. "I can't believe I lost! I almost won but that guy used a trap card known as Explosion made our life points decreased to zero! That coward, I will have my revenge on Angel when we duel again!," shouted Jack, while the team shook their heads from his arrogance. "Face it, Jack, we both lost just by that card but at least Yusei can beat the next opponent," answered Crow.

Yusei, however, was looking at his next opponent who was checking at his cards and putting them back at his dual disk from his D-wheel. Just what was he trying to do? Make a new strategy? "Alright the 5 minute time is over and the last duelist to face each other is... Yusei Fudo vs. Shaun Kuso!" Before the Head signer could go on stage, he was stopped by his female friend who called his name "What is it, Aki?"

"I just wanted to say good luck on your next battle," the red-head said. The Head signer smiled and started his D-wheel as he enters the race. "Alright duelists! Let the battle began!"

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

**(Life Points: 4000)**

**(Speed: 1)**

"I draw! I summon Blizzard Dragon in defense mode!" The dragon roared out as he his wings covered his body. "I set 1 face down. I end my turn," said Shaun. Team 5D's was confused by this not only that he made his dragon be put in defense mode but also he didn't let the dragon attack and end his turn rather quickly. Team Legendary Dragons, however, knew the strategy since he has defeated the other champions from other countries and when 5D's looked at them, they were surprised that the two don't look worried nor frowning to their leader instead they just smiled.

**(Speed: 2)**

"Draw! I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode! When Speed Warrior is on the field, its special ability is by doubling up its original attack points!," said Yusei, Speed Warrior's attack points doubled to 1800. "Now Speed Warrior attack Blizzard Dragon directly!" Speed Warrior jumps up from mid-air and destroyed Blizzard Dragon from the field.

**Shaun(LP: 2200)**

"I set 2 face downs. I end my turn" The Head Signer duelist looked at Shaun for a moment, wondering why he didn't use the face down. "Amazing, Yusei took down Shaun's life points up to 2200! And what will Shaun do now that his life points has decreased!," shouted MC. The crowd was confused by Shaun's motives, his teammates have only been inflicted to 3800 but not the leader. How is that even possible?

**(Speed: 3)**

"Tch. Never underestimate with my own motives... I draw! I summon Exploder Dragon in defense mode!," shouted Shaun.

* * *

Exploder Dragon

Lv. 3

Type: Earth

[Dragon/Effect]

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard; destroy the monster that destroyed it. While this card is attacking, any Battle Damage either player takes from a battle involving this card becomes 0.

* * *

At the pit

"That's Exploder Dragon?! This isn't good," said Aki. Crow questioned her why isn't that good and she answered that if the dragon gets destroyed, the other monster gets destroyed as well. "But if that dragon attacks then either players life points will hit to 0." She starting to get worried about this, having a bad feeling that the leader was planning to use the dragon to make the battle more interesting except this battle will only become a tie.

"Wait a minute are you saying that if that dragon attacks, both players will lose **all** their life points," replied Jack, who was shocked from Shaun's motives. Aki nodded as the twins began to worry about this. "I hope Yusei knows how to deflect that dragon's attack if it charges," said Rue.

In the battlefield

"Next I summon Dodger Dragon in attack mode! I end my turn," he said.

**(Speed: 4)**

"Draw! I summon Junk Synchron is defense mode! When he is summoned I can bring a level 1 or 2 monster on the field! And I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Both monsters were summoned from the graveyard. "Now I synchronize both Junk Synchron and Quillbolt Hedgehog"

Both monsters began to fuse together as light begins to shine. "Synchro Summon! Arise Junk Warrior!" The machine warrior appears before them as he is ready to battle. "Now Junk Warrior attack Dodger Dragon" Before Junk Warrior can destroy Dodger Dragon, Shaun activated the trap card.

"Trap card open! Dragon Rebirth! When 1 face-up Dragon-Type is on the field that I control, I banish my target by special summoning 1 Dragon-Type from my hand or graveyard. And I summon Decoy Dragon!"

Dodger Dragon banishes as Decoy Dragon appears while Junk Synchron destroys him instead. "Once he is selected, I can summoned a level 7 or higher monster from my graveyard. I special summon Dragonic Knight!" A dragon in shining armor with a sword and shield appeared on the field. "And since you've destroyed my dragon, I think I should do the same. Dragonic Knight attack Junk Warrior!" The dragon quickly slashes Junk Synchron in half before the player can use a trap card.

**Yusei(LP: 2200)**

"I set one face down... I end my turn..."

**(Speed: 5)**

"Holy moly! He just inflicted the Satellite's Shooting Star's life points without hesitation! Now that's what I call when the tables are turned!," the MC announced. The crowd was cheering for this turn of events while Team 5D's was getting worried about this and Team Legendary Dragons seemed to get interested with this battle.

"I draw! I summon Magna Drago in defense mode! Once he is summoned, I can combined both my dragons on my field by using this card. I activate the Fire Dragon Ritual!" It showed a picture of a red stone surrounded by fire in the molted pit of lava.

**[Note: That card ain't real I just made it up]**

"When this card is activated, I can use 2 Fire type dragons on my field to ritual summon my ace monster!" Both dragons began to fuse each other as Shaun begins to chant. "**Those who fear the dragon were burned to the pits of hell! Bring you're fiery wrath to those who are cursed by their sins! Come forth! Flame Quasar Dragon!**" The dragon roared menace as the flames appeared from its wings. The dragon had huge fiery wings that can burn anything like the sun, red armor vest with a turquoise orb, black claws and feet, a golden horn on its forehead and two golden blades of each blue eye, red flames on the back of his head, a huge tail with a long golden tip at the end, and its body is made of metal except the head, arms, legs, and tail. This Dragon is known as Flame Quasar Dragon, one of the 12 dragons that created the world...**[will be explained later]**

Flame Quasar Dragon

Lv. 10

Type: Fire

Dragon/Ritual/Effect

ATK: 4000/DEF: 3800

One of the most strongest dragons on the Duel Game that has ever lived, this dragon was born from hatred and despair that the people have been committed known as Wrath. He was summoned to punish those who committed that sin.

"I set 2 face downs... I end my turn," he answered. The same dragon roared menacely towards the crowd as both teams looked at the dragon from the skies with amazement. Jack was actually fascinated by the sight of him, Crow was gawking, Aki was amazed, Ruka was somewhat scared of him a little, and Rue was excited saying that the dragon is awesome. Micheal was smiling while Angel smirked from the sight of him as he says "It's about time you send out your ultimate dragon... **Shina**"

**(Speed: 6)**

"Draw! I activate the spell card Warrior Rebirth! With this I can bring one warrior monster back from the graveyard and I choose Junk Synchron! Next I summon Shield Warrior and Sonic Chick in defense mode! Now lets see if you can beat my ace monster, Shaun! I fuse my three monsters to synchro summon a little friend of mine!" All three monsters began to fuse as Yusei chants "**Clustering stars that shines through the night! Let you're light defeat the forces of darkness! Arise! Stardust Dragon!**" The dragon roared as its wings spread shinning light to the stadium where the crowd were in awed by the dragons appearance. Stardust roared towards Flame Quasar Dragon, who roared back menacely at him, the two dragons were ready to battle against each other as their auras shined in blue and red meaning that things will get pretty ugly. "I end my turn!"

**(Speed: 7)**

"So you finally summoned you're ace dragon, huh? I must admit he seems to be quite interesting and powerful... but not as powerful as my dragon! I draw! I activate the field spell, Volcanic Land!" Shows the ground with a stream of hot lava and a volcanic eruption. **[Not a real field spell]**

The track changed into a fiery land full of fire and the concrete floor turn into hot grounds with lava streams flowing while the skies turn red with ashes falling down. The Head Signer suddenly feels the temperature change into 100 degrees more making him sweat from the heat. "What's going on? Why do I suddenly feel hot?**[LOL]**" he said. Everyone were shocked about this event, they too feel heat wave as the air began to thicken until Aki sense Shaun's aura glowing in vigorous dark red making her shocked. "It can't be..."

"But it is," Shaun's voice spoke towards the audience. "You see I have the ability to bring my monsters to life with my mind however when it comes to duels I can use my powers to bring any field spell to life. And since you're girlfriend figured out my powers." pointed towards Aki who blushed in deep red. "I guess I can't keep my little secret any longer... I'm a psychic duelist!" This shocked the audience when Shaun revealed his true power even the rest of the teams who were defeated by them before they can react, the older duelist replied "I saved this for last on every champion I've defeated with my dragon but I never used my special powers for battle"

Stardust Dragon's strength began to weakened due to the field spell while Flame Quasar Dragon's attack points increased twice into 8000 ATK points since he is a fire type dragon. "I end my turn" He later sensed someone coming their way, making the older duelist frown in response.

**(Speed: 8)**

"I draw! I activate-" Suddenly his mark began to glow intensely, making him stop his sentence as he clenched his right arm in pain. A beam of red light shines towards the stadium as an unknown dragon's cry can be heard, they don't know who it was but Team 5D's and Legendary Dragons knew who **he** is. The light began to shine so bright, it made everyone close their eyes and covering them from it, seconds later the Crimson Dragon appeared before the dragons and turbo duelists as he roared at them. Then without warning, he froze time as he transported both leaders to another dimension, where they see a terrifying future.

* * *

**Inside the other world**

Both leaders were sent to a different world as they still continue the duel. Yusei and Shaun looked down seeing many people slaughtered to death by demons while others are fighting against them which shocked them both greatly at this. "Where are we?" the Head Signer asked, looking at New Domino that turn into an apocalypse while the older turbo duelist was looking at the rest of the view until he noticed an island flouting up in the sky.

"_**You are in an alternate universe,** **master**_," replied Stardust Dragon, which made them surprised that he is talking but in telepathy. "_**He is right, what you see here is nothing but a war between the demons and dragons aka the freedom fighters. And no this will never happen in your universe because this is the opposite of your** **world**_," continued Flame Quasar Dragon. They became terrified by seeing everyone killed in city until they hear monstrous noises and were horrified to see the Dark Signer's ace monsters however Stardust says that in this world, the Dark Signer war never existed even the Crimson Dragon but before Yusei can reply, Flame pointed towards the 4 teens who are fighting against the demons. **Harshly**.

"_**Those 4 happens to be the city's saviors who called themselves the Apocalyptic Dragons, saviors of humanity. But if you see them without their masks... I guarantee that this will shock you both**_," said Flame. The turbo duelists were lowered down to the ground where they can see clear to what is happening, eventually Shaun looks towards the skyscraper that is seen from afar and glances towards the bloody fight.

The 4 teens were actually wearing masks that look more similar from the movie Predators. They were fighting against demons who are getting beat up by them with their supernatural powers and weapons, they couldn't tell who they are but one of them can run faster than a cheetah, one has superhuman strength, and the other 2 has wings who is fighting the flying demons with their own bare hands. The battle ended as the demons fell heavily and turn into dust, but they hear stomping noises coming their way causing them to draw out their swords and guns. The older man with superhuman strength says something to the two teens with superhuman speed who then nodded in response, letting the other two look for the others while they stand in guard... preparing for battle.

A huge monster appeared in their way which kind off startled them. The monster's head was covered in a sac of bag and carries a huge axe**[similar to the one from Resident Evil: Afterlife and Retribution]**, both teens were annoyed by this monster since they have meet one but they keep coming back from their feet. They pointed their guns at the monster but another comes from the right side making the other switch places. Before they can see any further of this battle, Shaun reminded the Head Signer that they need to finish their duel which made him pass.

**(Speed: 9)**

"I draw! I activate the spell card Dragon Booster! When this card is activated and my opponent has a dragon monster, both dragons increase their attack and defense points! Now Flame Quasar Dragon attack the Head Signer directly! Flaming Rage of Destruction!" Flame's mouth begins to fire up and blasted it towards Yusei who activated his trap card Scrap Iron Crow making Shaun growled in anger. "I set on face down... I end my turn"

**(Speed: 10)**

"I draw!" He looks at the card at his hand "I activate the trap card Shooting Star! When this card is activated, I can select and destroy what you control! Stardust Dragon attack Flame Quasar Dragon directly! Shooting Sonic!" Stardust blasted a beam of light towards Flame however...

"I activate the trap card Swap Dragons! If a monster attacks mine, I am allowed to switch any monster in field so... I switch Flame Quasar Dragon with Exploder Dragon!" Flame vanishes in the fire and appeared Exploder instead "Next I activate the trap card Protect!" A blueish sphere protects him and the other dragons from being hit causing the beam to be negated. "Not bad, Shaun... I end my turn"

**(Speed: 11)**

"I draw! This ends here and now! I activate the spell card Explosion! If Exploder Dragon is on the field, I can increase his attack points 3 times! Now Exploder Dragon end this battle with Self-Destruction!" Exploder begins to glow in yellow as it draws energy towards his body... Seconds later, the dragon bursts into flames causing a massive explosion that engulfed both duelists.

* * *

After the Crimson Dragon sent them back to their world, the audience and MC have their jaws open when they saw an explosion that now seemingly ended the battle but they couldn't tell who won the duel... Once the smoke cleared, it revealed that Yusei used Scrap Iron Crow to defend him from the attack although his life points reach to 1 while Shaun's life points drop to zero. "I could not believe my eyes! Yusei Fudo has defeated the world's champion turbo duelist Shaun Kuso! It's a miracle!," shouted MC whose eyes began to water. The crowd roared and cheered for Team 5D's winning as fireworks began to appear in the sky. Both duelists stop their runners as their friends ran towards them...

"That was awesome, Yusei! You just defeated the legendary Shaun Kuso for the first time," Rue cheerfully said. They then hear a sniffled sound coming from Jack which made Crow asked him why he is crying and Jack responded by saying that he isn't and some dust caught in his eye making the Signers laughed at his denial. "Congratulations, Fudo, you manage to survive the explosion by using that card," said Shaun, the crowd began to say 'Show your face' and 'reveal yourself' which made Angel annoyed and Micheal a little nervous. "It seems that the crowd wants to know who Team Legendary Dragon really is so they demand to know you three!" said the MC.

"Yeah we are wondering what you guys look like without your helmets," responded Jack. Angel looks at Shaun that says 'Should we?' and the older duelist nodded that says 'They deserve the truth.' With that being said, the three duelists took off their protective helmets showing their true identity making Jack and Crow drop their jaws with great shock...

"?"

"... THEY WERE GIRLS THE WHOLE TIME!?" screamed the Winged and Tail Signers, this also made everyone in the stadium shocked by this but began to questioned why did they disguise themselves as men. "Before we can ask you why we disguise ourselves as men I would like to introduce myself. My name is Shina Kuso, leader and founder of Team LD including that I'm the oldest from my teammates," she stated, she has long black hair with a bang covering her right eye, slightly tan skin, and red eyes. What the woman is wearing is a red shirt under a black jacket with dark gloves, grey boots, and black pants that somehow is hiding her feminine figure. "The girl with the brown hair is Angie Yukimaru, the world's strongest and prideful duelist on Earth." Angie was smirking at Jack's shocked face, who is still trying to process this. The young woman has long brown hair, fair skin, and lightish green eyes. She is also wearing a purple shirt under a black jacket, black boots, and dark blue jeans. "And the girl with the blue hair is my younger sister Mira Kuso, the world's fastest and clever duelist." Mira waves at Team 5D's but they can tell she is a little shy although Crow begins to like her. The girl has long light blue hair, fair skin, and golden eyes. She is also wearing a yellow shirt under a greyish jacket, grey boots and black pants.

The crowd is starting to process from their appearance but one the people says that who cares if they disguise themselves as men all that matters is that they have shown their great battle, making them to agree to the unknown person and soon the crowd began cheer for their awesome battle while Shina smiled from this. Jeager appears with the trophy as he ran up to the winning team. He then announce the winner of the WRGP is Team 5D's and everyone begins to celebrate for their victory.

* * *

**At Poppo Time**

Kiryu opens a bottle of Champaign as their friends and family came to congratulate their victory and chatted with the others. Crow tries to flirt with Mira although her older sister gives him a deadly glare that says 'Touch her and you're dead!' which scared the hell out of him while Angie and Jack start off on a drinking contest to see who will win only to be scolded by Martha, Zora, and Shina saying that there are children here. Ruka was reading an old book called _Dimensional Worlds_ that Shina gave her for unknown reasons but the story seemed pretty good though she kind off find it weird since her and her friend's name are mentioned "Hey Shina can ask you a question?," the young girl said. Shina looked at her and tells the kids she will be back for only 10 minutes as she walked towards the young Claw Signer "Is it about the book?," she asked her which Ruka nodded, stating that the book mentions about their names and how they end up there.

"Well when I was your age, I went to this store to buy a book for my little sister saying that she wanted to read a romantic story called _Romeo and Juliet_ which I find it very unrealistic because I never believed in true love," the black-haired woman said pausing for a moment before she continued "Once I found the book, that's when I saw it... _Dimensional Worlds_... It was a rare book that was created in ancient times and legend has it that the book can see through the person's future when they have it. But when my great-grandfather found its secret, he says that the book not only see through the future but also found out that everything the book says is brought to life. And so the government locked the book from anyone to use it although my great grandpa says the book has great power and it has to be destroyed but nobody listened to him"

"But how did you get that book? You said that the government locked the book away," Ruka reminded her, making Shina scratching her head "Honestly I don't know if that book was the real one but this guy who I never met gave me the book in exchange for 2 billion yen. At first I was hesitating remember my mother's words that I can't talk to strangers but since my grandparents are rich, I gave him the money and got the book. I went home and gave my sister the book she wanted as I went to my room to read the book I bought. But strange things happen after I finished reading chapter 1 from the book..." Before Ruka can ask her what kind of strange things, her twin brother Rue shouted that he and the others are going to play hide and seek with their friends and ask her if she could join them. "I better get out there before he gets lost like last time but can we talk about this later, Shina," she says.

Shina nodded to her and Ruka leaves to play with her brother and the other kids outside. "I may be an adult but I can still have some quality time with my friends and family," she talked to herself before she drinks some sparkling apple sider. "I can see why," said the Head Signer. Shina looks up to see Yusei sitting next to her who looks at the others chatting and having a great time. "Well if it isn't the guy who saved the world from the forces of darkness, how's it going, kid," she said.

"Fine actually," he responded. He later spots Jack and Angie drinking as Kiryu and Crow chanted 'Joug, joug' from seeing them drinking almost 40 cups before hitting to their 41st cup... It looks like they are about to pass out from drinking too much until... "And the winner is Angie! She just beat Jack in a drinking contest!," shouted Crow. Jack was lying flat on the floor with spiraling eyes, not knowing that he lost the battle... again. "Ahahaha! I have defeated the so-called great Jack Atlas, bitc-!" She also passed out as her body made contact with the blonde's body making Crow take Carly's camera to take a picture of them.

"Shina Kuso...," a feminine voice said. The black-haired woman looked at the person speaking to her, who happens to be Sherry LeBlanc. "Well if it isn't my old friend Sherry... I haven't seen you for 6 years," she coldly said at the blonde, who narrowed her eyes slightly. The two have met each other at the age of 14 and 13, when they were at the dueling tournament but they later turn into bitter rivals for unknown reasons... making them end their friendship. Yusei was getting uncomfortable due to Shina and Sherry's aura glowing with great anger so he sneaked away from them until he realized that Aki isn't in the building so he asked her parents where she is to which her father replied that they saw her went outside and when they asked her she says someone is calling her.

The Head Signer left the building to look for the psychic until he sees her reading a slightly burned book which made him wonder where she got it from so he went up to her. "The 12 forces divided into two groups and became separated from each other... 6 remained in this world for centuries while the other 6 were not found stating that it is possible they went to a different world that is far away from our world. The 6 that remained here are earth, fire, water, wind, teleportation, and light... In order to get the other 6 which is lightning, fly, healing, time control, telekinesis, and frost you must follow the dragon and phoenix that appears before you," said Aki as she continued to read the book that somebody gave her after classes ended at Duel Acadamy. After she finished the sentence, she sensed someone coming her way, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a few minutes, Aki," said Yusei, who was leaning against a tree before walking up to her "So what are you reading?" She looked at the book before she said "A week ago, someone in school gave me this book and said that I need to find the other 6 stones. But when I told him why would I need to find the other 6 and why me to which he answered that he knew I was a signer and something big is going to happen on the other side which made me confused but not convinced until I found these" She showed her savior the 6 stones that are glowing in different color with symbols in them. "My mark has been glowing lately and its telling me to find the stones which I found them under the city... Something tells me that there is another war coming on but what."

Suddenly the stones began to glow stronger and brighter making the two signers cringed from the light until... Aki dropped the stones as she put her hands in her head in pain "Get out of my head!" she screamed. "Who are you?! What do you want?!" Their marks began to glow in response which made the Head Signer wondering why they are acting so intense, just then Aki's eyes glowed red as they both hear a dragon and phoenix cry. Yusei looks up at the sky when he see's two creatures circling above them with fire making him surprised by this. "What are they?" he says, the two fiery creatures roared at the two signers "They want us to follow them," said Aki. He looked at her and noticed a fiery aura surrounding her meaning that the two creatures are telling her something.

Without warning, the 6 stones began to move themselves and in the speed of light the stones left the area including the creatures. "Tell the others to come with us before the dragon and phoenix disappear from our sight," she yelled at him before she jumped in her dual runner. He didn't think twice but began to follow her as well. The two signers entered the highway as the creatures showed them the way "Aki! What do they want from us?!," shouted Yusei when they pick up speed "I don't know but they want us to go to the other side!," replied Aki. At first he thought they wanted them dead but something tells him it wasn't that.

Back at the party, Jack, who just woke up, and Crow recieved a call from their friend saying that they need to look outside and come with them "That's the most ridicules story you ever told us, Yus!" Jack yelled at the Head Signer. "I'm not lying! Just get in the runners and meet us at the Highway! Now!"

Crow tells Rue and Ruka that they have to go with Yusei and Aki saying that they are following a mysterious dragon and phoenix for a reason. Shina watched them leave and tells the girls to go with them if things are about to get interesting. Meanwhile the two signers managed to caught the creatures who then entered the old Fortune Cup arena due to unexpected reasons. Once they both got off of their runners, the creatures where spinning around the center of the stadium and the 6 stones were laying flat on the ground. Before they can reach the stones, the dragon and phoenix suddenly vanished in thin air and noticed the stones began to glow more bright as they rise from the grounds.

The 6 stones began to spin rapidly as the other 6 stones appeared out of no where when all 12 began to form a vortex. "What the bloody hell is that?!" yelled Jack Atlas who he and the others arrived at the scene who were shocked from seeing a vortex opening to the other side. "I don't know, Jack, but I think we are about to find out!" the Head signer said. Their birthmarks began to glow and hear the Crimson Dragon's voice saying **_'They need your help, signers_**,' after that being said, the vortex pulls everyone into the hole as they began to fall into the abyss. Before the vortex can close itself from outsiders, a shadowy figure jumps into the vortex just in time as it closes instantly... Silence filled the air as our heroes enter into a world that lost all hope... Full of chaos and despair...

* * *

_Welcome to Hell City_

* * *

**Neo Fusion City aka Hell City...**

Hell City is a place where the villains and demons ruled the world thanks to someone who freed the infamous legendary Darkus the Hell Dragon of Darkness. Darkus was one of the most powerful dragons on this world including his twin sister Haos the Heaven Dragon of Light. Before the age of time and after the creation of men, God created the two dragons to help balance the Earth, Haos gave life and created the 7 heavenly virtues while Darkus created nature and the 7 deadly sins. The twin dragons have been on the planet for centuries and were never noticed due to the fact that humans never really heard or seen any dragons for hundreds of years until China has discovered them.

For years, they have symbolize the dragons as the king but some say that in the bible the dragon represent them as the devil. Darkus and Haos were known throughout the world as their saviors... However... Darkus turned insane and made humanity against each other for their religious, race, and taking land from others. He summoned the evil gods known as the Demon Lords of Hell and created damnation on Edolas for a decade until Haos summon the fallen angels known as the Dragon Guardians. The Dragon Guardians fought against the Demon Lords to end the war while Haos and Darkus battle against each other to either restore peace or bring hell on earth. After 8 hours of battling, Haos and his servants overpowered Darkus and the Demon Lords by combining both Twilight Star Dragon and Blazing Rose Dragon into the final dragon known as Cosmic Blazar Dragon. Once they defeated Darkus, they sealed him away into the depths of hell including the Demon Lords, ending the war...

At the tops of Hell City, a man was looking out the world, satisfied that everything is according to plan. He was wearing a black cape that is covering his entire body with purple graphics he was smiling darkly to the city which is now taken over by demons. "As soon as these humans are extinct, I can finally get what I want," he said as he stares at the city emotionless "Imagine that the world will be a better place and bring misery to those bastards that have committed their own sins..."

"_**And you will have that wish, as long as I** **have more souls from this pathetic planet**_," a satanic voiced said to the man who smirked in response. "Don't worry, master, we will get rid of those freedom fighters once and for all." A shinning light appeared in the sky as he watches them being separated into three which he begins to get annoyed by the outsider's presence. "Tch. I guess my young brother is going to have some backup but no matter... I already have enough allies to take out my brother's alternate self... That man is nothing but a threat... he must be eliminated!"

Somewhere faraway from Hell City, the Head signer woke up from his unconscious state as he see's the reddish sky. "W... where am I?" He sat up as he rubs his head possible from the impact but shrugged off the pain. "Guess I'm not in New Domino City anymore," he mumbled, before he can get up, he noticed the psychic signer sleeping next to him. "Aki... Aki wake up," he said as he shakes her from her sleeping state. She began to open her eyes slowly and the first thing she see's is... "Yu... Yusei?"

"Aki. What's wrong with your eyes?" he said as he helps her get up.

"What do you mean?"

"You're eyes turn red instead of amber," he said while examining her eyes which made the psychic blushed a little when his face is inches away from hers. Their lips could have made contact if someone or something at least hits them in the head.

_**"Look out** **below!**_" Someone with a tiny voiced said but it was too late when that same voice hits the boy's head hard making the raven haired duelist's face land on the psychic's breasts much to her shock. He quickly pulled back causing him to blush in embarrassment as he looked away but his expression changed when he looked at the unknown person with a cold glare.

The psychic look at his direction and saw a white and black bunny like creature with blue and red gems on their foreheads which makes them look like their twins.

"_**Next time when we bump into two unknown teens, remind me not to play love matching games, Soel**_," said the black bunny who is annoyed.

"_**Aw give me break, Larg, you know I like seeing two teens fall in love at first sight just like what Karin said when she meet Kamui**_," said the white bunny who's name is Soel with a happy expression. Larg sighed in frustration and see's the teens who had their mouths wide open.

"_**Shit! We've been spotted! We have to leave before they eat us alive!"**_

"What are you talking about?" said Yusei who was shocked that theses creatures can talk.

"_**Don't mind, Larg, he's a little of a douchbag**_," replied Soel which made Larg get angry at her with an annoyed look.

The Signers asked them where they are and the two bunnies said that they are in an alternate world. They were shocked about this when they look at their surroundings... It seems that the city is crumbled into dust yet broken like glass. Suddenly they hear people screaming and monsters roaring not far from them making them go to that scene to see what's happening but as soon as they get there...

"DANGSIN-EGE NAPPEUN ADEUL-EUL JUGGE!"

Soel and Larg hide behind Aki while Yusei gets his duel disk out, ready to fight, when suddenly they see two teenagers fighting off the monster with their weapons.

"Ulineun powi han," a male voice talked to his partner. "Ulineun eotteohgehaeyahabnikka?" A female voice asked him, the teen boy told her to summon their monsters to take them down which made her nod in agreement.

**"When the phoenix and dragon join forces, we summon the guardians who serve our god! Arise Twilight Star Dragon and Blazing Rose Dragon!"** they chanted as light shines through them. Two dragons appeared forth and let out a fearsome roar making the demons back away in fear. "Kill them all! Star Rose Flare!"

Twilight Star and Blazing Rose inhales the air and combined their powers by blasting purple/blue flames at the demons who disintegrated after being hit. Once they eliminated their enemies, the two dragons returned back to their owners as they turn into flames. After witnessing what happened, Yusei and Aki slowly back away from the alley but a knife was thrown at them which made them stop their tracks.

"Eodineun gal fakers geos gat-a?" growled the same male voice at them as he walks toward them.

"Jom singyeong-ui geomsaeg gineung-eul bogsa hae," said the mysterious female. The two Signers were starting to get even more confused which said 'What the fuck are you saying?' Before the teenage boy can hurt them, his partner reminded that they might not understand Korean language which made him draw out his weapon.

"State your name," he said in a Japanese accent. They were hesitating at first but decided to response without being kill by them, why? Because they have freakin military weapons!

"My name is Yusei Fudo and this is my friend Aki Izayoi," the raven haired duelist introduces himself to the other teens. Instead of a friendly welcome, they pointed their guns at them with a threatening look but the Signers couldn't see because of their masks.

"Lies! I ask again, state your name!" He angrily yelled at them while his partner kept looking at them for a moment until she saw their eyes showing only confusion, lost, and somewhat scared. Yusei begins to get irritated and argues saying that they did stated their name and they are telling the truth. They were not convinced at all, thinking that they are trying to trick them which Aki shouted that they aren't spies or something.

"... Sapphire... Their telling the truth," the mysterious girl told her partner which gave him an unbelievable expression until he looked again and realized they are not exactly like them.

"If only you gave me a hint then I would have probably _killed_ them in the first place, Ruby," he said in a sarcastic tone which made Ruby shook her head in disbelief. The Signers still wondered what the hell is going on until a helicopter appears with an unknown persons using a megaphone.

"Sapphire Fudo and Ruby Izayoi, this is Sector 9, we have you surrounded, surrender now or face the consequences" a man said to the teens.

Sapphire sighed in frustration, judging by his tone, he seemed to be annoyed by this man. He asked the Signers to come with them which made them surprise considering that they almost were about to kill them.

"Come with us if you want to live," Sapphire asked again, they nodded and, without warning, Sapphire and Ruby grabbed their wrists as they dashed away from the man who told his men to go after them before they disappear like last time.

* * *

After escaping from Sector 9, Yusei and Aki were quiet the whole day while listening to Sapphire and Ruby's conversation but they tried not to laugh since they acted like a married couple.

"Maybe this is a bad idea, Ruby," said Sapphire, she asked him why he thinks that to which he responded that they might freak out if they take out their masks. Ruby managed to convince that they have the right to know even if it is a bad idea. Sighing to himself, he looked at the Signers who stopped their tracks.

"Before we go any further, I think it will be best to show our faces to you guys considering your not from our world," he said, after that being said, he and Ruby took off their masks as the two Signers are shocked to see their faces, a part of them tell them they must be dreaming but apparently this is the most shocking thing they have ever seen, it was as if they see their own mirror selves yet have different features.

"Who... are you?" Aki asked. Ruby looked at her counterpart for a moment and said "We are you... from an alternate universe"

Yusei's jaw dropped when he see's his other self who glared at him rather coldly but before they can reply, Sapphire looks at the wall and tries to find a switch which is hidden where no one but them can solve. After finding the switch, a door opens revealing an entrance as he walks towards it. Ruby tells the others to get inside, looking at each other they decide to just follow them. The door closes afterwards.

* * *

Inside the secret entrance was a mansion that is buried down there for almost 5 years, it was painted in dark colors considering that if anyone find the hidden switch they will find nothing but a dead-end. The two Signers were impressed by this but were still confused about the whole situation outside of the world, of course, Sapphire told them they will tell everything about their former city and how it end up in nothing but hell.

The 4 teens including the two bunnies entered the mansion by using the identity scanner, inside there was what they call paradise for rich people, a long stair case on each sides, giant flat TV, inside pool, and you can name it all because inside is so big, a thousand people can fit in. Ruby gesture them to the living room and wait there before they get back. After leaving them in the living, Soel and Larg decided to see the rest of the mansion.

"This place looks amazing but I've seen better ones," said Aki who broke the silence when they were sitting next to each other, it was awkward because they are alone without anyone around. "About those stones you have when we were outside." Yusei asked her while looking around the room before he looks at her. "Why did those stones sent us here in the first place?"

Before she can reply, a baby dragon runs off and jumps to fly off while a small boy was chasing after him. "Midnight! Stop fooling around and get back here!" The young boy scolded his pet dragon who stuck his tongue out and landed on the couch where the two Signers are sitting, shocking them. The young boy stopped his tracks and see's his parent's counterparts who almost mistaken them as his parents. "Mom, dad... is that really you?" He asked as the Signers looked at him rather surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Aki said to the young boy who realized its not them and said 'never mind' as he managed to take his dragon who's name is Midnight out of the couch and went to the other room. Yusei was wondering why the boy called them mom and dad considering that he doesn't look like them while Aki, however, was shocked when she looked at his hairstyle... It looks similar to...

"Dammit! Where the fuck is it?!" Sapphire boomed out loud from the opposite room which made the others cover their ears. "Sapphire, calm down maybe its downstairs near the basement," Ruby said who was dealing with the angry teen, knowing him he might cause his emotions to burst and his powers might burn down the mansion like a firecracker. Sapphire calmed down a little and zoomed downstairs to find he was looking for, as for Ruby, she went to the living room where the two Signers who heard everything and was surprise about his sudden behavior.

"Sorry about that, Sapphire is always the calm one in our team but his temper always gets the best of him whenever something bad happens or someone makes him angry," she told them, which made the raven haired duelist literally shocked that his somewhat other self is more pissed off than being calm and quiet. Aki asked her other self why he has a temper making Ruby hesitate for moment.

"I'm not sure how to put this straight considering you guys are from another world but it would be best if you guys can tell us your world first before me and Sapphire can tell you ours." After that being said, Sapphire arrived at the living room with a device that looks almost like a crystal. Yusei asked him what it was to which his other self responded saying that its something quite useful for them too see what happened in the past.

"Before we can show you what happened 5 years ago why don't you tell us about you're world first," asked Sapphire who is interested in finding out about their world. Yusei begins to tell them about what happen in Zero Reverse when the momentum ripped New Domino City in half and made an island called the Satellite which made their other selves giving a questionably look but let him continue. Continuing his story, the raven haired duelist has never had a chance to meet his parents because they both died at the tragic accident including his friends**[Jack, Crow, and Kiryu]** families. Sapphire felt bad for his counterpart because he had no idea how this affected him but Yusei told him it was just from the past, afterwards he told them about how they were in a gang called Team Satisfaction which made Ruby laughed at this saying that who came up with that idea and sound like they were gang raping a bunch of helpless girls making Sapphire horrified from this sudden revaluation as he looked at his counterpart who shook his head saying that its only about dueling. Furthermore, he told them about how Kiryu turned insane and almost killed an officer though he tried to turn himself in but the officer knew it was Kiryu all along and that's when his friend begins to hate him. Few years later, his best friend Jack took his Stardust Dragon card and duel runner in order to enter the city. He later told them about how he got his marker making Sapphire grin, wanting to know if he break the rules, but his grin dropped when his counterpart told him that he didn't get a permission slip to enter New Domino City making him so disappointed.

"What's dueling?" Both Sapphire and Ruby asked making Yusei and Aki shocked about this. They told them about how dueling works and ask if they even heard of it which Ruby replied that there's no such thing as dueling nor card games making the raven haired duelist terrified that in this world there are no card games and not even turbo dueling. Aki's turn came and decided to tell them about how her life went straight to hell, she started of saying that she was just an ordinary girl who wanted to spent her time with her father since his work keeps him from spending with his family. Eventually one day when her father was about leave to go on business, that when all hell brake loose, she attacked her father by bringing duel monsters, field, spells, and trap cards to life and sadly said that her father called her a monster which made Ruby rather confused saying that she might have learned witchcraft before but Aki said that she has psychic powers which again made her other self laugh. Her laughter died when Aki gave her a serious glare still her other self claims that it is witchcraft. Afterwards, her parents sent her to school in the hopes to help her control her powers but it still didn't work because she managed to hurt her classmates who then started to call her a witch.

"Hold the fuck up. If your classmates bullied you why didn't you fight them back, you have the right to punish those fucking bastards who mistreated you and give them a massive wedge," said Ruby, but Aki complain that she was feared by everyone which made Ruby saying 'So' like she doesn't feel sympathy for her at all. Feeling Sapphire's hand on her shoulder, Ruby lowered head and apologized to her counterpart who now continues her story. After her parents abandoned her, she run away and seek shelter in order to survive the cruel world until two years later, Divine found her on the streets and took her in when no one else did. Hearing Divine's name, Ruby growled in anger as she said "What does he look like?"

"Well he has green eyes, light tan skin, and reddish-brown hair with a right curve bang... Why did you ask me that? Do you-" Her sentenced was cut when Ruby punched the table in complete hatred making the Signers looked at her in great amount of shock.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM! I WANT TO MAKE HIM SUFFER FOR WHAT HE DID TO LINDA!" Flipping the table in anger, her emotions are about to break and unleash her fiery wrath while Sapphire tries to calm his wife before anyone gets hurt... Well... Mainly their counterparts.

"Ruby, calm down-"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN HE PHYSICALLY AND EMOTIONALLY _HURT_ MY BEST FRIEND! LINDA DIDN'T DESERVE TO GO THROUGH THAT PAIN! AND NOW SHAUN IS STILL FEELING GUILTY FOR NOT SAVING HER IN TIME!" She cried out in mixture of sadness and anger, Sapphire acted fast and told her to think positive but still didn't work. He knew how she feels and understand her pain but he can't let her powers take over her.

"Ruby, listen to me please," Sapphire said as he looked at Ruby who gave him a deadly glare. "I know you want to seek revenge and I completely understand but don't take out your anger on us." Ruby slowly calmed down as her powers decreased from anger, once she is completely calmed, Sapphire told Aki to skip her story about **_him_** who reluctantly nodded in agreement. She told them how she met Yusei and his friends who were trying to help her to return back to her normal self and eventually became a kind person instead of someone who likes to see someone suffering. Aki didn't tell them about her feelings for the raven haired duelist considering that he might reject her but Ruby saw through her and sighed in disbelief knowing that her counterpart is a coward for not revealing her feelings. With the help of Yusei, they told about the Dark Signer incident that he himself almost died but managed to survive and defeated the Dark Signers with the help of the Crimson Dragon, they continued up to the point when they saved the planet once again from Yliaster and Z-ONE from destroying the city but what made them think was that they weren't sure if Z-ONE was telling the truth about the terrible future. Sapphire and Ruby looked at each other, knowing that his grandfather was showing the true future and it will be unavoidable unless their counterpart's future son can defeat that man from causing mass destruction.

**[Note: I will make a new story after I finish this but I won't tell you what's it about, Tao: U just gave it away, Me: Shut up!]**

After the Signers finished telling their story, Sapphire and Ruby find it hard to believe that they beat their enemies with the power of... A children's card game? This really made them confused why would anyone save the world with just a stupid card. "So let me get this straight," said Sapphire who was still processing what he just heard. "You guys defeated several enemies with just a **_stupid _**and _**useless**_ card game? That is the lamest way to defeat a damn villain who also uses cards to take over the world! Seriously, you guys could at least use military weapons instead a children's card game! And you let them live after what they did to you! Ha! If I we're you, I would show them no mercy and killed them with my bare hands, am I right, Ruby?" She nodded in agreement, she was also finding it hard to believe that would possible but it makes no sense at all when their counterparts only use cards. Who came up with that idea?

Yusei frowned when his other self didn't approve of this saying that the cards are only wasting their time and could've been doing something that any teenager would do... And that's playing video games, having fun, partying, and drink alcohol. Aki have been quiet for a while and secretly felt the same way when they were battling against their enemies, guess Kenta and Sapphire were right, it was a dumb decision to use cards instead of real weapons. The raven haired duelist said that the decks we're their power source so they can defeat evil but his other self was still talking bad about dueling.

"If you really don't like dueling then why don't you tell us all about your world," asked Yusei. This made Sapphire grin and will gladly tell them but instead of telling whole story, he grabbed the crystal he had earlier and placed it down on the carpet floor. Aki was about ask him what he was doing, Ruby shook her head and said that he needs to concentrate his powers in order to activate the crystal. The Signers gave her a look that said 'Powers?' when suddenly a bluish light surrounded Sapphire as he claps his hands **[Not that kind of claps the one that anime people use to open spells and signature moves like Fairy Tail for instance]** and chanted something that Yusei and Aki couldn't understand nor translate it. A few second later, the crystal glows and showed someone who looks exactly like Shina Kuso back in their world.

"You called?" said the woman who was dressed in a black cloak.

"Lady Wendy, I have called to let us see the past that took a thousand years about our ancestors and 5 years when the wicked dragon took over our home." Sapphire requested. Wendy gave him a nod and showed an image of Edolas as a desolate wasteland.

"This is where the God and Dragon war took place after us humans and dragons were at each others throats... This is the story how Haos and Darkus were born before humanity."

* * *

**In Hell City**

**Sky rim Movement**

Formerly known as Utopia Movement, it is a building that only tests upon those who have strong powers that surpass anyone and help them to control their powers without taking over their souls. Those who are skilled warriors can join the army by defeating anyone stand in their way while those who couldn't control them were sentenced to either brutal death or punishment. Sky rim Movement changed it by collecting those with power whether they use it for good or evil.

A man, who has long black hair, red eyes, and dark skin, in a dark outfit sits upon a chair's throne looking at the screen showing different battlefields where the Apocalyptic Dragons have defeated many demons. He was impressed by their skills though they have a lack of teamwork if they are in a group which he figured this will let his servants take advantage of them.

"Humans... They are nothing but weaklings. If only I can control these six and that boy to join by my side unless..." He smirked as he thought at so many possibilities but his thoughts ceased when the same man earlier walked to him clutching at the unknown person's trench coat making him look at him in annoyance. "What do we have here, Kousuki?"

Kousuki glance at him as he dragged the unknown person on the ground and push him to face the black haired man. "I found this pest entering our head quarters and he has showed with great power... but not as strong as ours, master," he said while stared at the intruder coldly. His master stood up and walked over to the said intruder as he says "Stare your name, weakling."

"... My name is Divine... And I come from an alternate universe called Earth... And I ask you tell help me kill those Signers by turning me into one of your own." Kousuki didn't trust this man at all neither does his master but he decided let him join the club. "Very well... Divine, we will gladly help you and for that I will grant you the power you want." Kousuki looked at him as if he lost his mind but his master silenced him and order him to give the power of darkness. Having not much of a choice, Kousuki raised his arm as black magic surrounds Divine representing Satanism.

"Watch out, Signers, you will pay for what you did to me... Especially you, Yusei... You took away my Aki... Now I will do the same." The darkness consumes him as his eyes glowed into vigorous light of dark green as he stairs at the screen while a sinister laughter is heard.

* * *

Play Transformers Prime theme song

* * *

**Korean translation**:

dangsin-ege nappeun adeul-eul jugge means "die you son of a bitch"

Ulineun eotteohgehaeyahabnikka means "what should we do"

Ulineun powi han means "they have us surrounded"

eodineun gal fakers geos gat-a means "where do you think your going, fakers"

Jom singyeong-ui geomsaeg gineung-eul bogsa hae means "you've got some nerve to copy our features"

Hyung/Oppa: For a little boy he call his big brother Hyung while a little girl call her big brother Oppa.

* * *

Me: Well this is bullshit... First I need to get out of summer school, then finish chapter 2 for my other story on Asian fan fiction, and now I had to complete the stories I hadn't finished... So much work

Aki: And don't forget about the upcoming stories you planned to post here and the other website

Me: I can't help it! Every time I try to finish my stories, new ideas come up and urge me to leave them hanging but there is no fucking way I can do that?!

Blaze: You already did.

Me: Point taken *sigh* should Soul Eater 5D's continue or leave it to hiatus so I can complete the others?

Aki: I think hiatus should do since your stuck finishing the other story

Me: ... -lowered my head in shame- I guess that settles it... I hated when my ideas wont let me complete the other stories I'd come up with... FML...

* * *

Next chapter will update soon... If I can -_-


End file.
